Lily Luna Potter
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: Lily is starting Hogwarts. And she is more nervous than ever. Won't she be compared to her brothers, James and Albus? Won't she be compared to her father? But what if she is more like him than she thought? This is her story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I have just borrowed them for abit :) And the plot is mine -_-**

It wasn't the first time that Lily Luna Potter was awoken rather early on a Sunday morning, by a loud BANG, coming from her eldest brother, James' room. It was actually quite normal for the Potter household. And everyone was use to the current routine. There would be either a BANG, or a CRASH, or a SCREAM from that particular room, and then Mrs Potter would come thumping up the stairs, rather like that morning.

"JAMES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!" Came her angry voice, echoing up the stairs. Lily stiffled a yawn. She could have easily gone back to sleep, however a certain teenage boy wasn't going to let that happen.

The door barged open. James Potter ran in. He had jet black hair, that was constantly messy, like his fathers. However, he had his mother's brown eyes, that matched Lily's. His face was filled with excitement and glee. "Don't say a word, Lily," he said, his voice serious, despite his smile. She nodded. He opened her pure white wardrobe door, and stepped in, muttering about how clean it was.

Lily's room was pale pink; and she hated it. She hated it because pink was a colour baby girls liked, and she was _not_ a baby. She hated everyone thinking she was a baby. Just because she was the youngest, doesn't mean she was a baby.

Lily had covered most of the walls with posters. A few of the posters were of the Holy-head Harpies, Lily's Qudditch team, and the team her mother used to play on. The other posters were of Lily's favourite wizarding boyband, "The Mischevious Phoenix's." Like all pictures in the Wizarding world, they were moving. The Qudditch players were soaring round on their broom sticks, and the singers was swaying, and dancing around.

Suddenly, Lily's bedroom door burst open. Her mother was standing there, a look of rage on her face. "Mornin' mum," Lily muttered, as a yawn escaped her mouth. Her mother didn't reply. She just wandered into Lily's room, looking around suspiciously. "Have you seen James?" She asked, her eyes finding Lily. "No," Lily replied, not meeting her mother's eyes. "Lily, are you being honest?" Lily nodded. "So, you haven't seen James since last night?" Lily shook her head. "Fine. Well if you see him, send him to me; okay!" "Okay," Lily replied. "Lily, you have one last chance. Have you seen him?" Lily thought that her mother had given in with the lie, but she had one more go. "I haven't Mum." Mrs Potter looked at her, her eyebrows raised. "Are you sure?" "Yes Mum, I'm sure," Lily said, sighing. Mrs Potter shot her one last look, then left the room.

"Thanks Lil'," James said, grinning, as he jumped out her wardrobe. "No problem," she muttered. Just as James went to leave, Lily called out, "What did you do, anyway?" James looked round at her. "Oh. Just bewitched my Alarm clock, to make it fly. It was going well, until I tried Expelliarmus on it, out of curiosity. Those two spells don't mix." Lily grinned. "See ya." Then he vanished out the door. Lily was close to James. He was funnier and more laid back that her other brother, Albus. Albus was quieter, and kept things to himself. James had told her that when she would see him at Hogwarts, she would be shocked. When she had asked why, James just tapped him nose, and said she would find out.

Albus looked exactly like Lily's father, except he didn't wear glasses, and he didn't bare a lightning scar upon his forehead. He had jet black, messy hair, and emerald green eyes. Even the faces he made would match his father.

Lily looked nothing like her father. Her hair was her mother's red, and her eyes were her mother's brown. Her mother called her "My little mini me." She liked it at times, but at others she wished she had more of her father in her.

Her father was famous. He had been since he was a baby, apparently. He had some many names. First, 'The Boy who lived,' because he survived the killing curse. Next, 'The Chosen one,' because he was the one who had to kill the dark Wizard, Voldemort. And the last one, was 'The Banquisher,' because he went on to, not only killing Voldemort, but also catching many other dark Wizards, while he worked as an Auror. Her Uncle and Aunt, Ron and Hermione Weasley, had been her father's best friends, and had helped him destroy Voldemort. It had something to do with destroying Voldemort's soul, which were in objects, but Lily didn't really understand. It was all very confusing.

But, having a famous father wasn't as good as it sounds. When Lily started Hogwarts, not only would she be compared to her brother James, the amazing prankster, and to Albus, for being brilliant, and a 'Mini Harry Potter,' but she would also be compared to her father. Some of the Professors would have taught him, like Professor Flitwick, who was still there despite his age, and Professor Slughorn, who always liked her father. And other Professors would have gone to school with him, like Professor Longbottom, and Professor Macmillian. Yes she knew Professor Longbottom, but still. Lily could hear them talking about her. "Oh yes, Harry was much clever that her. She doesn't look abit like him. You wouldn't even know that he was her father, unless it was down on record." And suddenly, Lily's excitement about starting Hogwarts had gone. She just wanted to stay home.

She shuffled in her bed. She couldn't get back to sleep now. She would have to get up. She swung her legs round, pulling up the covers. She yawned as she pulled on her fluffy white slippers, and again as she pulled open her bedroom room door and left. She stood on the landing for a minute, thinking about James. He had his O. this year. He was going into his fifth, Albus was going into his third, and Lily was just starting. James didn't seem to care about his O. . He hadn't done one bit of revision over the holidays. Not one. He was just messing around.

Like all the Weasleys and Potters, James and Albus were in Gryffindor. They were both on the Qudditch team. Well, were, but Lily knew they would probably make it again this year. James was a Seeker, taking after his father, while Albus had played Chaser. He made the team quite early, in his Second year, similar to her father who started in his First year. He had tried out, everyone laughing, but he could play. He had smashed everyone, including some bulky fifth years. He had cleary inherited the Qudditch ability. Then again, Lily's Mother, Father, Uncle Ron, Uncle George (and Fred who she never knew),Uncle Charlie, and even her cousin Victorie had been on the house teams.

Lily loved Qudditch. She wanted to play anything, except Keeper, because she didn't want to be under too much pressure of saving every goal. She preffered Seeker, but she didn't have a hope in becoming Seeker when James was around. Chaser was good, and she liked Beaters because they weren't counted for goals or winning or losing. They were perfect.

Lily wandered down the stairs, and entered the Kitchen to find her father and brother Albus, both sitting at the table, laughing their heads off. "What's so funny?" She asked, as she sat next to her father. He was wearing his work robes. His raven coloured hair was as flat as it could be, (which wasn't very flat) and his green eyes shone through his glasses. "Morning Lily," he said, putting his arm around her, and giving her a hug. "Morning. Now what's so funny?" Albus and her father threw eachother the exact same look. "Nothing," they both said together, much to quickly. "It must be something. Now tell me. Or when I get my wand I will hex you." She tried to make the threat sound real. "You're just like your mother. I bet you can master the Bat-Bogey hex. Anyway, got to go now, or Kingsley won't be too pleased." Her father stood up, gave her and Albus one more smile. "Bye James. Bye Ginny!" Two byes came echoing down the stairs. He smiled once more, then turned on the spot, and was gone.

Albus looked up at Lily, catching her staring at him, with her evil eye. "What?" He asked curiously. "What were you laughing about?" "Dad just told me a joke, that's all." Yes, Albus even lied as good as her father did. "What was the joke?" "Oh it was one about himself actually. It goes, 'What's a wizard with a snotty nose called? Harry Snotter.' I laughed a lot, and he said that I shouldn't laugh too much, or I will wake up Lily Snotter. Then you came in. That's why we were laughing." Lily looked at him suspicously, the look her mother had used when looking around Lily's room. "I don't believe you," she said, casually. "Fine. I don't mind really. Just ask Dad when he comes in." Then Albus went over to the kitchen counter, and picked up the 'Daily Prophet, while Lily still watched him intensly.

Not a minute later, Mrs Potter entered the room, James following behind. He was trying hard to look upset, but Lily knew her brother too well, and knew how good an actor he was. "Why James? Why do stuff like this? You should be studying! You have your exams this year! And today, that is what you are going to be doing; revising! Studying! All day! With no one to distract you!" James swallowed hard. "Lily and Albus are going to go to Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's. I just sent them a Patronus message." She turned to Lily. "You don't mind going to their's, do you?" Lily shook her head. She loved her Aunt and Uncle. They were brillaint. They always had great stories to tell, and plus, Lily and Hugo could hang out like usual. They would usually go the broomsticks, or go exploring in the small woodland near Hugo's house, and just basically have fun. Hugo was like his Father, except with his mother's eyes. He was cheeky, and funny, and laid back. He loved Qudditch too. Rose, her older cousin, was much more of a mixture. She had her fathers looks, but her mothers brains. She was also cheeky, and funny, yet seemed to think that Qudditch was a bit dangerous, like her mother.

"Lily, Al, go get changed quickly." Lily and Albus both obeyed. As Lily left the kitchen, her brother James gave her a grin, which confused Lily; was he happy about his punishment? She made her way up to her bedroom, which was on the top floor. The house that the Potters lived in, Grimmauld place, had many bedrooms. It had once belonged to the House of Black, who were followers in the dark arts. However, the Blacks son, Sirius Black, didn't share the passion for dark magic. When he was the only Black left, he got the house. He was best friends with Lily's Grandparents, Lily and James Potter, who Lily and James had been named after. James' second name was infact Sirius. When her Father was born, Sirius Black had became his Godfather. When Sirius died, he left the house to her father, although all the dark magic objects had been cast out. The only room where items couldn't come down was Sirius' room, but they were only Gryffindor banners, and that sort of thing, so it didn't annoy anyone to much. Sirius' room was left untouched, and Lily's father used it all a study; she thought it was a comfort to him, to be in his only family members room.

Lily entered her room. She started pulling out clothes. She pulled out her light blue muggle jeans, which she loved, and her Holy-head Harpies top. She got changed fairly quickly, and then rushed into the bathroom, to brush her teeth. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed her appearance for the first time that morning. Her flaming red hair, was straight, just past her shoulders. Her eyes told the story of her tiredness, and were a beautiful shade of brown. Yes, Lily liked how she looked.

As she entered the kitchen, with Albus right behind her, there was a small pop. Standing in the kitchen was Lily's Aunt Hermione. She had bushy brown hair, that was tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes were chocolate brown, exactly like Hugo's. She turned, and saw Mrs Potter first. "Hello Ginny. I hope you don't mind me apparating straight in here; last time you told me there was no bother in going to steps and knocking. Mrs Potter shook her head. "It's alright Hermione." She walked over and gave Hermione a hug, which she returned. Hermione turned around, noticing Albus first. "Hey Al. You okay? Rose has some very exciting news for you." Albus put down the paper, and walked over. "I'm good, thanks. What has she got to tell me?" Hermione fsmirked. "Oh, you'll find out." Albus looked deeply confused. Hermione caught sight of James next, sulking at the edge of the door frame. "Oh James. You're just so lucky that you haven't got me in your year at school; I'd be bothering you so much, that you would be considering leaving the school; just like I bothered your Father and Uncle." James tried not to, but he still couldn't help but smile. Last, Hermione turned and found Lily sitting at the table. "And my Lovely Lily. How are you? I know your Uncle Ron wants to see you; he wants to have a game of Qudditch; you and Hugo playing Chaser, while he plays Keeper. Merlin, I can't believe he is still hung up on that." That's what Lily loved alot about her Aunt. She never called Lily what most people did; 'Little Lily.' Her Aunt could just tell things without being told. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks. And yes, I would love to play Qudditch." Lily emphaised on the word Qudditch a bit, shooting a gloating glance at James, and earning a cold look from her mother. "Now now, Lily. Don't be mean like that. Or do I have to keep you here?" Lily shook her head quickly. Hermione looked up. "Right then, Albus if you go first." Albus nodded, wandering over to the fireplace, saying goodbyes to his Mother and James as he did so. He took a handfull of Floo-powder, stepped into the flames, and shouted loud, but clearly, "Robintree House!" He dissappeared. "Lily, you next." Lily followed in Albus' footsteps. "Bye!" She called out, as she took some of the powder. She walked into the flames, feeling the familiar tickling sensation. "Robintree House!" She yelled. She felt herself turn. Suddenly, she caught glimpses of inside people houses, but before she could think about them, there was a thump, and she landed in Robintree House.

She stepped out, admiring her surroundings. Robintree house was on the edge of a hill, and quite close to a woodland. It was quite warm and cosy, and however much Hermione tried to clean it, it was always a little messy. But Lily loved it all the same. She was standing in the kitchen, which, as Lily suspected, was fairly clean, except for a few muddy foot-prints, leading from the back door. She smiled softly. She loved it here.

She began to wipe ash off of her clothes, noticing Albus standing at the kitchen counter, doing the same thing. Suddenly, Hermione appeared, already complaining about the mud under her breath. "Seriously," she muttered. "Why can't they just clear up after themselves." And with a wave of her wand, the mud was gone.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. "Ow, ouch, gerroffme!" Lily heard loud laughing, and saw her Uncle Ron enter the room, with her cousin Hugo attached to his leg. Hugo was laughing, as Ron was swearing under his breath. "Ron?" Ron looked up, as Hermione said his name. Suddenly he notcied Lily and Albus. "Hey guys," he said, forcing a smile. Lily and Albus barley had time to say hello, when Hermione asked, "What was that crash?" Ron went red, and Hugo just laughed harder. "Oh, that, errm." He seemed to be deep in thought. Lily watched as her Aunt crossed her arms, clearly getting annoyed. "It was just a, err, photo, err, frame." "Really? What photo was it?" Hugo, who was still attached to his Father's leg, was laughing still. "The, err, photo, of, err, me, and err, Bill, you know?" "No, I don't know. How about I have a look?" "Well, you don't need to re-." But Hermione had already walked into the living room.

"Hugo, get off me now mate. You, err, might want to go upsets, all of you. An argument mig-." But Ron was cut off by a loud and angry shout. "RON! YOU BROKE MY GLASS OTTER ORNAMENT THAT I GOT FROM MY PARENTS FOR OUR WEDDING PRESENT!" Lily gulped, just as everyone in the room did. "Well, honey, you can fix it, with a simple reparo spell, you know." It was clear to Lily that her Uncle was nervous. Hermione entered, her face bright red from shouting. "You can't Ron! It's a special muggle present, that can't be fixed with magic!" "Well, can't you atleast try?" Hermione didn't reply, she just glared up at her husband.

Lily, Albus and Hugo all quietly left the kitchen. They wandered through the living room to the stairs, and Lily noticed the smashed remains of a Otter, the biggest bit of it, being a foot. Hugo led the way up the stairs. "Rose!" He called out. Rose appeared out of her room. Her hair, red but bushy, was tied back into a ponytail. "Hey. Al, have you heard from, well, you know?" It was clear Albus and Rose had a secret. Al shook his head. "He isn't replying. Have you?" Rose nodded. "I got a letter this see." And Al and Rose left and went into Rose's room. Hugo turned to Lily. "She's been so sercretive this summer. She raced up here, when she got a letter. Bit annoying really." Lily nodded. Hugo continued. "And Mum and Dad aren't helping. They are arguing all the time. It's upsetting me." Lily felt suddenly sorry for Hugo. "It's okay. They will work it out; they always do, right?" Hugo nodded. "But, it's different. It isn;t one big massive fight, it's a lot of little fights. Usually, after they have a big fight, they are alright for a while. But these small fights keep going on and on, like two seconds after the one before. I'm scared." "It will be alright. Really. Parents fight." "Do yours?" He asked. Lily nodded. Yes, they did. Okay, maybe not as much as her Aunt and Uncle did, but they still argued. And anyway, Hugo didn't have to know the details. Hugo looked abit happier. "Anyway, come in." He beckoned to his room.

Lily and Gugo entered. Hugo's room was red. Every inch. It was full of all different posters, not just a few like Lily. He had a poster of a large lion roaring, a poster of the Chudley Cannons Qudditch team, flying, posters of the newest broom, the Thundercloud, and a big picture, blown up, of the whole Weasley and Potter family. Lily noticed her self at the front with Hugo, Albus, James and Rose. Her Mother and Father had their arms around eachother, as did her Aunt and Uncle. It was the best picture ever.

Hugo sat down on his bed. Lily copied him. "Are you excited? About Hogwarts, I mean. Tomorrows July 31st. Not long." Lily nodded. "Tomorrow is my Dad's birthday." "Oh yeah." They talked for a while about Hogwarts. Hugo wanted to be on the Qudditch team like Lily. However, his dream was to be a Beater, like their Uncle George had been. While they were talking about Qudditch, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Called Hugo. The door pushed open, and Ron stepped in. His face was red, and Lily could tell he had been shouting. "You guys wanna play Qudditch?" They both nodded, eagarly. "I asked Al and Rose. They both said no, but Al looked like he wanted too? Anyway, lets go."

As they walked through the Kitchen, Lily noticed her Aunt. Her face was red and blotchy; had she been crying? Lily didn't have much time to dwell on it, and very soon, she was soaring around on a old Nimbus 2000. Hugo was on a Nimbus 2001, and her Uncle was on the same as Hugo. Ron played Keeper, gaurding a hole between two trees. Lily and Hugo were on a team, and placed Chaser, using an old muggle 'football.' Lily scoared a few more than Hugo, but she didn't brag; she was just happy she was better than a boy at something.

They went back in after. They sat down, talking, when Hugo suddenly said "Dad. What happened with Mum?" Lily got the feeling that she shouldn't be there. She got quickly intrested with her finger nails. "Oh. Nothing. Don't worry." "Where is she?" Lily tried not to hear. "She has decided to go to your grandparents for, err, abit." "Why? Dad what happened?" Hugo was close to tears. "Oh. Nothing. Don't wor- Hey! There is the Hogwarts Owl! Letters, huh?" Lily quickly got excited. Her letter was here.

The Owl swooped in. It landed on the table. It was jet black, with a white splodge on its belly. It had four letters attached to it. Ron reached up, and took them off. "ROSE! ALBUS! HOGWARTS LETTERS ARE HERE!" There was a thud, as Rose and Albus ran down the stairs. Ron handed out the letters. When Lily's was put in her hand, she got a burst of excitement. She opened it so quickly, it was a wonder that she didn't rip it in two. When she pulled it out, she read it over and over again. It read:

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on the 1st of September. The Hogwarts Express leave from platform 9 and 3 quaters. Kings Cross Station at 11 O'Clock. We hope to see you then. The list of equipment is on the back. Thank you,

Professor McGonagall. Headmistress.

Lily looked at the back.

You require:

3 sets of plain black robes.

Winter robes.

A black pointed hat.

(Please note: House badge and tie will be given at school).

A wand.

A caldron.

Dragon hide gloves or similar.

Standard Book of spells; Grade 1

A History of Magic.

Defence against the dark arts; volume 1

The Wizarding wars.

Simple Potion brewing.

Mysterious plants and Fungi.

Transfiguration for 1st years.

Charms for beginners.

Note: First years are not allowed to bring their own broomsticks.


End file.
